This Isn't A Movie
by bugenhagen
Summary: Hannah Montana has to appear in an episode of Zombie High with none other than...Jake Ryan. Everything was going well until she realized he would be meeting Miley also. Jiley
1. Chapter 1

**I stumbled upon this in my folders. I forgot I even started this. It was six chapters in, I might as well finish it. And post it. So here it goes.  
**

** I don't own Hannah Montana. I wish I owned Cody though.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - …Who is he?**

"Miles, look what came in the mail," my dad, Robby said, walking into the house.

"What?" I asked. The next thing I knew I had a large envelope in my lap.

"Oh what is it?" my best friend, Lily, asked.

"I don't know yet," I said. I opened it and pulled out what was inside.

"Zombie High Episode 403 – Forbidden Love," I read.

"Why would someone send you the script to a Zombie High episode?" my other best friend, Oliver, asked.

"Because, they asked me if you wanted to star in an episode," my dad said.

"Oh my God Miley! You're gonna be with Jake Ryan!" Lily shouted.

"Oh my God… who is he?" I shouted.

"Only like the hottest guy on TV!" Oliver exclaimed. We turned to look at him.

"According to Tween magazine," he finished.

"Well, whatever, he's just a person," I said.

"A really hott person! You have to take me on the set with you," Lily said.

"Filming doesn't start for another two weeks. But tomorrow, Miley has to meet with Jake. The producers want to see how they would get along," my dad said.

"Please, please, please take me with you," Lily begged.

"Alright, fine, I'll take you with me," I said. Sometimes Lily could be so annoying when she had a crush on someone.

"I can see it now. Jake is just sitting there, minding his own business when suddenly he sees me and immediately falls in love," Lily said.

"Lily Ryan," Oliver said.

"Well it's gonna have to be Lola Ryan if you're coming with me," I said.

"Oh, right. Jake can never meet the real me," Lily said.

"Unless, you know, you're just walking around and he runs right into you," I said.

"It would really be falling in love," Oliver said.

"This is so cool! I have to go home and find something to wear, right now," Lily said, running out.

"I'm gonna go read this, Oliver," I said.

"Oh, right, yeah, bye Miles," he said, leaving.

"I haven't seen your brother in about thirty minutes," my dad said.

"That's not good. Remember the last time, we found him stuck to a pole," I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find him," he said, running into the backyard. I found my brother, in my room.

"Jackson! Get out!" I yelled.

"Wait, wait, I'm taping something in my room, and Zombie High is on. This is the best part," Jackson said.

"What is this show and why have I never heard of it?" I asked.

"Shh. 'Dudes, I've slayed you once. Looks like I'm gonna have to slay you again," Jackson said in sync with the TV.

"You big loser, get out," I said.

"Fine, I'll go watch it in dad's room," Jackson said, getting up from my bed.

"Awh and I just washed these sheets," I said. I took them off of my bed and changed my sheets.

"Miley, turn on the TV right now so you can see Jake Ryan in all of his glory," Lily said when she called.

"Yeah, Jackson was in here watching this show. Honestly, I don't see what everyone likes about it. Or him. I mean, yeah he's hott, but come on, do you really think he's like this in real life?" I asked.

"Yes," Lily said.

"I'm gonna finish reading the script. I'll see you in the morning Lily," I said.

"Okay bye," I said. After I was done, I was tired. That was a lot of reading.

"Miles, wake up, you're gonna be late for your meeting with Jake," I heard my dad say.

"Sweet niblits," I said, jumping out of bed and getting ready as fast as I could. The ringing of my phone interrupted my speed dressing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hannah?" a guy asked.

"Uh, yeah, who's this?" I asked while attempting to put on my leggings.

"Jake, Jake Ryan, star of Zombie High," he said.

"Oh hi," I said.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to let you know that I would be coming to get you so we could go get some breakfast. I don't know about you but I'm starving," he said.

"Okay, that'll be great," I said.

"Great, well I'm here," he said. I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped, getting tangled in my leggings.

"Ow," I yelped.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah I just, tripped. Over my shoe. Well I'm upstairs getting ready still, no need to come in and watch," I said.

"Um, okay, I'll just sit here, on your couch," Jake said, hanging up. I finally got them on and I threw on a skirt as fast as I could. For some reason, I was nervous about meeting this guy.

Well he wasn't exactly meeting me, he was meeting Hannah Montana, not Miley Stewart. To him, I would just be another celebrity he could be friends with.

I put on my wig and checked my makeup before walking downstairs.

"Oh, Hannah, there you are," my dad said.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you, I over slept," I said.

"It's okay, I tend to do that a lot too," Jake said.

"Jake said you two are going out to eat and then spend a day at the pier, to do some bonding and talking about the show," my dad said.

"I love the pier," I said.

"Really? I haven't been to the one here yet, but I figured since I'm gonna be living in this area, I might as well check out all the local hangouts," Jake said.

"You're moving here?" I asked.

"Yeah. About five minutes away from here. We could like, read through the script together," Jake said, smiling.

I had to hand it to Lily; Jake _was_ hott. And I was spending all day with him.

"Oh, Hannah, don't forget to go pick up Lola," my dad said.

"Right, Jake, we have to get my friend. I never go anywhere without her," I said.

"Cool, you guys can be my first friends here," Jake said.

"Bye dad," I said as we were leaving.

"So, do you go to school here?" Jake asked.

"Uh no, no, I'm home-schooled," I lied.

"Really? I used to be, I didn't really like it. I'm gonna be going to one of the schools here," he said.

"Really, which one?" I asked. I prayed that it wasn't the one I went to. There was no way I would be able to pull off being both Hannah and Miley around him.

"I don't remember the name. Knowing my mother, it's probably some fancy private school," he said. I gave the driver directions to Lily's house and got in the car.

"So" I said, trying to break the silence.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" Jake asked.

"Something that won't take long, I'm starving," I said.

"Me too," he said.

"Oh this is her house," I said, getting out of the car.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Jake asked.

"If you want," I said.

He was too cute.

"Li-Lola, Hannah's here!" her mom yelled.

"Coming!" Lily yelled.

"And she has that guy that you watch on TV with her!" her mom yelled.

"Jake Ryan!" Lily exclaimed and came running down the stairs. She tripped and slid down the last few ones.

"Oh, are you alright?" Jake asked, running over to her and helping her up.

"Yes, I'm wonderful," she said. She tried to stand up and fell back down.

"Oh, Lola, did you hurt yourself?" I asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle," she said.

"That's not good," Jake said.

"We're gonna have to go over to the doctor right now. Mi-Hannah, I think you're going to have to leave Lola out of this trip," her mom said.

"Really?" I asked. I knew how much she wanted to come; and it sucked that she might be hurt.

"Yeah, sorry," her mom said.

I walked over to my best friend and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I'll make sure that the next time he's around, you're there," I whispered.

"Thanks," she said. Her eyes were tearing up and I didn't know if it was from the pain in her ankle or the pain of not being able to join us.

"Sorry that my attractiveness caused you to sprain your ankle," Jake said.

I rolled my eyes. That sentence should never be said by a person, no matter how hott they were.

"Well, we gotta go before my stomach eats itself, I'm sorry Lola, I'll come by later to check on you," I said.

"Come on Hannah, let's go get some food in your stomach," Jake said, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house. I waved at Lily as we left.

**Should I post more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them, and I love that you guys love this story, considering how Hannah Montana isn't really my area of expertise.**

"Okay, bye Jake, it was nice meeting you! I'll see you in two weeks," I said as I left him. I didn't think I would have that much fun with him.

"Hannah?" my dad asked.

"Miley," I said before taking off my wig.

"How was your day with Jake?" he asked.

"Jake's nice. He's just, really into the whole being famous thing," I said, rolling my eyes. He loved the attention, even though he wasn't looking for it. And he loved the freebies.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. Like sometimes, he's really nice and down to earth and I feel like he's a regular guy. But then, I feel like I'm with this huge Hollywood star and you know how I don't like all of that attention," I said.

"Well you'll only have to deal with him for the few days it takes for you two to film the episode of the show. By the way, have you read through it yet?" he asked. Oh yeah, the script.

"Not really. I more like skimmed and got distracted," I said.

"Well read it, before next week. I don't know how this TV stuff works, but I'm sure you'll have to know your lines," he said.

"You can practice on me, I can do a good Jake Ryan. 'Dudes, I've slay-," Jackson started.

"I'll slay you if you say that again," I said, interrupting him. If it's one thing people would ask Jake, it was to do the line.

"I've had a long day, and I've got to get to school in the morning. By the way, we might have to pick up Lily along the way, she kinda fell down the stairs when she saw Jake," I said.

"Now that's what I call falling in love," Jackson said. I rolled my eyes. My brother could be such an idiot sometimes.

"So I'll see you guys in the morning. Please don't let me oversleep again. Night dad, I love you," I said.

"Night Miles," he said. I went up into my room and changed into my pajamas. For some reason, it was taking me some time to fall asleep.

As I was drifting off to sleep, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, sorry, were you asleep?" Jake asked.

"Oh, no, I'm always awake at this hour, partying it up," I said sarcastically. I looked over at my clock and it was almost half past midnight.

"Sorry, I'm just, you know, nervous about starting school tomorrow. I'm sure everyone will love me, but what if they don't?" he asked.

"They will. Trust me, private school equals tons of superficial people dying to bump elbows with someone famous," I said. I went to a private school once. As Hannah Montana. Wasn't pretty. It's exactly why we moved to California and I live by my real name.

"Oh well that makes everything better," he said. I couldn't even tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Did you ever, (yawn), figure out which school you were going to?" I asked. I must've really been out of it because I thought I heard him say Seaview Middle School.

"Jake, I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm really tired," I said.

"Okay, night Hannah," he said. I hung up my phone and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

I managed to wake up on time that morning, thankfully. I hate being late, and the teachers hate it just as much. After I was done getting ready, we went to go get Lily.

Lily had done a lot more damage to her ankle than she thought. When I showed up at her house, she was on crutches.

"Wow Lily, I didn't think it'd be serious," I said. I had to help her get into the car, and carry her bags.

"Me neither, but this will definitely score me some sympathy points from Jake. When are Hannah and him hanging out again?" she asked.

"I don't know, if he calls sometime between now and two weeks, I'll let you know. But just so you know, you didn't miss anything. He can be a real ham sometimes, I swear," I said. When we got to school, I desperately looked for Oliver. Her bags were insanely heavy; mine were just as bad.

"But he's so cute, he's a cute ham," Lily said.

"Excuse me, ladies, I think one of these is my locker," someone said from behind us. He sounded like he was trying to be smooth.

"Well this one is mine," I said turning around. Big mistake.

"Well on my schedule, it says this one is mine," he said.

"Looks like you've got a locker buddy Miley," Lily said, laughing. Her laughter turned into choking after she turned around.

"You're Jake Ryan!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, heh, yeah I am," he said. So far, he couldn't tell that I was the girl that almost blew chunks all over his shoes yesterday after we got on the teacup ride.

"I'm a big fan of you and your show," Lily said.

"Thanks," he said.

"And I think you're amazing," Lily continued.

"Uh, thanks," he said.

"And sometimes-," she started.

"Lily, he's got the point," I said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm gonna go over to my locker, and put my things inside," Lily said.

"I'm almost done over here, you can just wait for me," I said.

"I would but, he might cause me to injure myself again," she whispered.

"Okay, well I'll see you in first period," I said.

"Sorry about that, she's not used to uh meeting new people," I said.

"No problem. So we're locker mates. Is there anything I should know about you? I mean, we're going to be sharing a locker, is there anything in here that you keep a secret?" Jake asked.

"Secrets? No I have no secrets, I hate secrets," I rambled. So far, he still didn't know who I was.

"Yeah, me too. Well alright, Miley, I guess we're going to have to be friends as well," Jake said.

"I guess so," I said.

"You sound so reluctant to be my friend," he said.

"No, I love making new friends. I'll be your friend," I said, remembering what he talked about last night, about people liking him.

"You look really familiar," he said.

"I get that all the time," I said quickly.

"I didn't even say who you look like," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I mean people tell me I look familiar all the time, I have very normal, non famous looks," I said.

"Well I was just gonna say you look like that singer," he said.

"Oh my God it's Jake Ryan!" Amber shouted. She and Ashley ran over to him and mauled him. He got swept away by a bunch of people.

Time for him to ham it up.

"I'll see you later, Miley," he shouted before beginning to talk to his adoring fans. I sighed and walked into class where Oliver and Lily were waiting.

"How cool is this, Jake Ryan at our school! Perfect opportunity for us to fall in love," Lily said.

"No, this is not cool, not cool at all. He knows where Hannah Montana lives, and he wants to be my friend here, what if he tries to show up to see Hannah and he gets Miley. Or he wants to see Miley and realizes that it's Hannah's house," I said.

"I'm pretty sure he'd understand. I mean, come on, he's a celebrity too," Oliver said.

"A very cute one," Lily said.

"And then I said 'no Mr. Trump, _you're_ fired!'" Jake said to the kids at school. He had first period with Lily, Miley, and Oliver.

"Jake, you're so funny," Amber said.

"I know, hilarious," Ashley said.

"Well thanks ladies. And now its time I get to class," he said, sitting down.

"So did you have any trouble making friends since you've been here?" Amber asked.

"Cause we'll totally be your new best friends," Ashley said.

"Well I made my first friend yesterday. Hannah Montana," Jake said.

"That is so cool! You should call her!" Amber said. No he shouldn't.

"I should, you're right," Jake said, pulling out his phone. I turned around to Lily.

"Stop him!" I hissed. I had to make sure I turned off my phone.

"Jake wait, what if Hannah's sleep?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you might be up right now, but that doesn't mean she is," Oliver said.

"You two are right, I just remembered I kept her up on the phone last night," he said. That gave me just enough time to put my phone on silent.

"Yeah, you wouldn't wanna wake her up again," I said.

"Yeah, wait, how'd you know I woke her up?" Jake asked.

Oops!

"I didn't, I just assumed that you did," I said, covering myself. This was hard. The last two times I had to be both Hannah and Miley for someone, well they turned out to be Lily and Oliver. This was different, this was Jake Ryan.

**Reviews, kind readers. :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of stuff to do, and I didn't have time to go through and edit this chapter. But here it is. **

"You're a girl; you think you could help me out?" Jake asked. We were in my room reading through the script.

"Where's that at?" I asked, flipping through the book.

"No, that's not a line, that's a question," he said.

"Oh, oh yeah sure, I can help," I said. It was almost time for us to do our episode of Zombie High together and I had been spending more and more time with Jake. He was beginning to see me as a really close friend.

"Well, there's this girl that I like, and well I'm not sure if I'm getting that vibe from her," Jake said.

"What vibe are you getting from her?" I asked.

"Well everyone else at school loves me. But they treat me like a celebrity. Well, not everyone. She hates everything getting interrupted by me and I don't think she really likes Jake the celebrity," he said.

"Well then maybe you should let her know the real you," I said.

"I've tried that too and I don't think she likes me at all," he said.

"Wow, that really sucks," I said.

"I know, and I can't stop thinking about her. I wanna take her to the dance but I don't think she'd say yes," Jake said.

"Just ask her. And if she won't go, I'll go with you," I said.

"Really? Well I know how much you hate all the attention, so I'll make sure she really doesn't wanna go before I take you," he said.

"Cool. I've never been to a school dance before," I lied.

"Really? I've been to a few that some friends have asked me to. They were fun. I've never actually gone with someone that I liked though," he said.

"I hope she says yes," he added, smiling. In my head I was trying to think of who he could be talking about.

I didn't stress it though. I probably didn't know the girl.

"Hey guys I hear Jake's gonna ask someone to the 70s dance today,"

Oliver said the next day.

"Oh my God, really?!" Lily exclaimed.

"He told me last night. Well Hannah me, not Miley," I said.

"You have to come with me. To the bathroom. Right now!" Lily said.

"Okay, so should I wear my hair like this?" she asked when we got there.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well when Jake is ready to ask someone to the dance, I wanna look pretty," Lily said.

"I'm pretty sure he's already picked someone," I said.

"Yes, but when he sees me he'll forget all about her. And besides, I've been the nicest person to him since he's been here," Lily said.

"Yeah, well I hope it works out for you," I said.

"This is so easy for you. You're already friends with Jake; you don't have a ginormous crush on him. But I mean come on, how could you not? He's Jake Ryan!" Lily shouted.

"Hannah is friends with Jake, Miley is forced to be friends with him because of the whole locker situation, which I'm not too fond of," I said. At first it was fine, we were just gonna share lockers. Then they were like 'oh no Jake Ryan needs a whole locker, Miley can just do without one.' Of course Jake, being the nice guy that he can be, said that it was okay, he'd share with me.

I just don't like that he gets special privileges because he's a zombie slayer.

"Alright come on," Lily said, walking out.

"Just the girl I wanted to see. Will you go to the seventies dance with me?" Jake asked, walking up to me and Lily.

"Yes," Lily said, dreamily.

"No, I meant Miley," Jake said.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked. I couldn't tell if I was the girl he liked or if I was his backup date because we were friends.

"Um, okay," I said.

"Really? I didn't think you'd say yes," Jake said.

"Who would say no to Jake Ryan?" Amber asked.

"Someone stupid," Ashley said.

"But Miley said yes! Ooh Tsss," they said at the same time.

Jake rolled his eyes and continued.

"I'm so glad you did though, man I can't wait to tell Hannah, I'll see you later Miley!" Jake said, running off.

"You're going to the dance with Jake Ryan!" Lily squealed.

"You're not mad?" I asked. It still hadn't hit me that I was the girl that he told Hannah that he liked.

"No! I mean well, I am a little jealous, but Jake does like you. And that's cool because at least he really likes you and not the other you," she said. As soon as she said that I realized my phone was ringing.

"Lily, quick I gotta answer my phone," I said. We ran into the bathroom and I pulled out my phone.

"It's not this one!" I exclaimed. It was my Hannah phone.

I suggested to my dad that it would make a lot more sense if I had two phones, one for me and one for Hannah Montana.

"Well who is it?" Lily asked.

"Jake," I said.

"Answer it!" Lily said.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hannah! You're awake!" Jake said.

"Yeah, why what happened?" I asked.

"I asked her, I asked her to the dance and she said yes," he said.

"Oh, that's nice. Who's the girl?" I asked.

"Her name's Miley. You should meet her; I think you two would get along really well. She reminds me of you, you know, whenever me and her have actual conversations," he said. I smiled, when I'm Miley, I've had maybe three full conversations with Jake, and yes, they were fun.

"Meet her? Are you sure you're not moving too fast? I mean you just asked her to the dance, you should get to know her first," I said.

"Great idea, I'll walk her home!" Jake said. I slapped myself. Me and my big mouth.

"Oh that should be nice. Well I've got to go Jake, I'll talk to you later," I said, hanging up.

"My life is over," I said.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Jake wants me to meet Hannah and I told him that wasn't a good idea so he said he's gonna walk me home today," I said.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Lily asked.

"Jake knows where Hannah lives, he can't walk me home. It's to the same place," I said.

"Oh Oliver!" Lily exclaimed.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You can use his house!" Lily said. I thought about it. Jake knew where Hannah Montana and Lola lived. I don't think he'd ever been to Oliver's house.

"Oliver's house it is! I can as my dad to pick me up from there," I said.

"Okay we have to tell him right now," Lily said. We ran out of the bathroom and straight to first period to meet Oliver there.

"Oliver Smokin Okin has got himself a date to the dance," Oliver said when we sat down.

"Cool, Oliver I need a huge favor of you," I said.

"Sure, what?" he asked.

"Can I use your house to have Jake walk me home?" I whispered.

"What? Why would you do that?" Oliver asked.

"Because Jake just told Hannah that he's gonna ask to walk me home, and Jake knows where Hannah lives, so Hannah and Miley can't live in the same place," I whispered.

"Hey Miley," Jake said, walking in.

"Hey Jake!" Amber yelled.

"Don't say hi to him, hi Jake!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Hey ladies," Jake said.

"Ohmigawd he called us ladies!" they said. Idiots. Sometimes, I just wanted to hit them. Well actually, most of the time, I just wanted to hit them.

"Hey Jake," I said as he sat down.

"So, uh Miley, what are you doing today after school?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go home and do some homework," I said.

"Oh, well uh could I walk you home?" Jake asked. All the girls in the class were listening in.

"Of course you can walk me home," I said.

"Great," Jake said.

"This isn't fair, why does she get to have Jake? She's not even pretty," Ashley whined.

"I know, I should be with him," Amber said.

"Miley's very pretty," Jake said. I didn't expect him to do that, but it was nice.

"Thanks, Jake," I said, blushing.

Before leaving school, I called my dad and let him know of the plan.

"Man, this reminds me of that one time when your uncle Earl and I," he started.

"Dad, I don't have time for these stories. You can tell me in the car, I've gotta go," I said.

The walk went fine. The only trouble I had was remembering what Jake had already told Hannah and what Jake had told me, but other than that, it was great.

"Wow, this was fun," Jake said.

"Thanks, yeah I had a lot of fun. You're not what I expected you to be like," I said.

"Really? What did you expect?" he asked.

"Well, you're always getting special treatment at school, I just figured you were this arrogant, spoiled, jerk," I said.

"Then why'd you say yes?" he asked. I had to think of something to dig me out of that hole, fast.

"Because, I had to know if I was right or not. And the few times we have talked let me know that you weren't that bad, you just liked being in front of an audience, which is understandable," I said.

"Would it be completely wrong of me to kiss you right now?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but give it some time, and maybe I'll let you," I said. Jake smiled and hugged me before letting me go inside.

"So, what happened?" Lily asked. I didn't know she was gonna be there.

"I had fun. He opened up to me a lot. He told me a lot of things that he hasn't even told Hannah. I just feel so horrible, lying to him about all of this. I feel like it would be so much easier if I told him," I said.

"But what if he gets mad, or worse, tells," Oliver said.

"Then he's not the guy he lets everyone thinks he is," I said. This could get bad really fast. I heard a honk from outside.

"That's my dad. Thanks again Oliver," I said, walking out. So far, things had been going smoothly. I just didn't know if I wanted to risk it all, and tell Jake who I really was.

**Alright, end of that chapter. Expect the next one in about 3 days. So Wednesday, or Thursday morning.**

**Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys, they mean the world to me.**

"Dad, I'm going to meet Jake later at the movies, can you give me a ride?" I asked. Today was gonna be a tough day, first filming Zombie High with Jake, then movies with him. Tomorrow would be even worse, it was the dance.

"Can't you just go with him after you two film?" he asked.

"I would, but he's going to the movies with Miley, not Hannah," I said.

"Oh, well just be careful Miley," my dad said. I rolled my eyes. He was such a dad.

"Hannah, Jake's here," Jackson yelled from downstairs.

"Hurry up and leave, Cooper is supposed to be coming over," he said as I was walking out.

"What does it look like I'm doing," I said.

"Hey," Jake said, hugging me.

"Hey. Oh are we going to get Lola?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't let her miss out on the show, she loves it," Jake said.

"Alright, let me call her," I said. When we picked her up, Jake noticed that she was on crutches.

"Oh, wow, you really did a number on yourself falling down those stairs," Jake said.

"Yeah, but I should be better in a few weeks," Lily said. She had a dreamy look in her eyes and I had to hide my grin.

"That's good," Jake said.

"Yeah. So, what's this episode about?" Lily asked.

"I've been keeping it a secret from her, I wanted to surprise her," I explained.

"Oh well, this is the first of hopefully many episodes with Hannah. She plays the dark princess of zombies who I happen to meet and in this episode, after I save her from being killed, we're supposed to give off the impression that we've grown to like each other, only to have her be called away and the episode end. Then, based on response to this episode, they're gonna call Hannah back and have her do some more," Jake said.

"That sounds really cool," Lily said, grinning from ear to ear.

I was coming out of hair and makeup and I couldn't find Jake or Lily.

"Excuse me, have you seen Jake?" I asked.

"He's in his dressing room," someone said.

I walked over to it and heard him talking.

"We're gonna go see a movie tonight and then tomorrow is the dance," I heard him say.

"That sounds like fun," Lily said.

"It should be. I just hope it goes well. I really like her," Jake said.

"Talking about Miley again?" I asked.

"Yeah, well she asked me if I was doing anything with you tonight and I told her about how I finally got the guts to ask Miley on a date," Jake said.

"Jake to makeup!" someone yelled.

"That's me, I'll see you two later," Jake said. We waited a few seconds after he left before talking.

"Miles, he really likes you," Lily gushed.

"Yeah, I know," I said. I wasn't sure how to take this. I mean, Jake was cool, I loved spending time with him, but he was friends with Hannah and had a crush on Miley. Major problem going on there.

"You gotta make a move before he changes his mind," she said.

"He won't. He says Miley is amazing and stuff like that. Face it, I've landed myself in a lose-lose situation," I said.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, sighing. I've never had to deal with a guy like this before. Guys suck. Big time.

"Miles you have to figure it out," Lily said.

"Miles?" Jake said, walking in.

"Yeah, I have to figure out how many miles it is from here to New York," I said, quickly covering our mistake.

"Oh, weird, that's what Lily and Oliver call Miley," Jake said.

"That is pretty weird," I said.

"I can't wait until later though. I wish you could join us though," Jake said.

I really wish he wouldn't do this. I hated lying to him, but all he could ever talk about was Miley and how he wanted "me" to meet her.

I'd like to think I was pretty acquainted with Miley.

"I wish I could too. I would love to meet this Miley girl," I said.

"Maybe you could like, get her email or something!" Lily said.

"Lola, you're brilliant! You can talk to her online and see what a great person she is," Jake said.

"Cool, well I guess we should get started. I wouldn't want you to miss your date with Miley," I said.

Filming ran later than we thought it would. A lot later.

"I should call her and tell her I won't be able to make it. Ugh she's gonna think I'm a jerk now," Jake said.

"I'm sure she'll understand. I'm gonna go get changed," I said, quickly running out before he called me/Miley.

"Lily, make some noise outside so he won't hear me in here talking," I said.

"Got it," she said. I was almost back into my normal clothes when Jake called.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Miley?" Jake asked.

"Oh hey Jake," I said, flatly.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Well it would've been nice for you to have called me earlier, you know, I've just been sitting here for hours, thinking you would turn up," I said, trying to sound like I was angry.

"I know, I'm really sorry. We've been filming and I've been trying to call you ever since I saw we were going to run late, but I didn't have a chance," he said.

"Well whatever, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, I guess," I said.

"No, please, I'll make it up to you. Do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow, like before the dance? We could go get dinner or something," he said.

I thought about it first. I didn't have any Hannah things planned so I could do it.

"I guess we could try that," I said.

"Great, I'm gonna see if Hannah could join us!" he said.

"Oh cool! Okay well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"I can't wait," he said before I hung up.

"Lola, why are you standing outside?" I heard Jake ask. I had ten seconds to finish changing and fixing my wig.

"Oh, Hannah just wanted me to make sure no one came in while she was changing," Lily said.

"Is she not done yet? I have to talk to her," Jake said.

"Lola, I'm done!" I yelled after my wig was fixed. She opened the door and Jake burst in.

"Hannah, I need you to come on my date with Miley before the dance," Jake said.

"Jake, I'd love to meet Miley, but I have to leave. I'm going to San Diego for the weekend," I said. The lies were just flying out. But a weekend would give Jake and Miley time to spend with each other.

"Really? That sucks!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know how badly you want me to meet her," I said.

"It's okay. I mean, its not like you're gonna be gone forever," Jake said.

"Yeah. So what did Miley say when you talked to her?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"She was a little upset that I didn't call her, and I don't blame her. She already thought I was a jerk, and I'm pretty sure me not calling her made it even worse," he said.

"Well maybe tomorrow you can make it up to her," I said.

"Or I can go see her now!" Jake said.

"I don't know, if it was me, I would get kind of mad. And I know my dad would too," I said.

He stopped and looked like he was processing what I just said.

"You're right. Thanks Hannah. Well I'll see you," Jake said.

"Yeah, I hope they do call me back for more," I said.

"If not, whatever, we can just find time to hang out," he said, hugging me.

I hated lying to him. He was such a great friend, to Hannah. In school, he was different, but he was still nice to me.

"Dad, what do you think would happen if I told someone else my secret?" I asked.

"It depends on the someone else. Who is it?" he asked.

"Jake. I feel awful for lying to him, he's such a great friend to Hannah, and he really likes Miley, and I see this getting really bad, really fast," I said.

"Well think about this: is he trustworthy? Will he get upset knowing that you've lied to him? Can he keep a secret?" my dad asked.

"You're right. Ugh I don't know what to do. I'm gonna be in my room," I said.

I was contemplating things when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Miley?" Jake asked. I thought he sounded confused, but I was never the best judge of voice.

"Yeah, hey Jake," I said.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry about everything. I just wanted to tell you that again," he said.

"Thanks, it's okay, I understand it wasn't in your control," I said.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream with me. Right now," he said.

"Right now? Oh okay, I'll meet you there," I said.

"No need, I'm outside of your house right now," he said.

"Oh, but I'm not home. I'm on my way home. From the store. With my dad. He can just drop me off there," I said.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you there," he said.

"Dad! I need you to drive me to get some ice cream," I said.

"It's late Miles," my dad said.

"I know, but Jake wants to meet me," I said.

"Meet who? Hannah or Miley?" he asked.

"Miley," I said.

"No! It's too late to be going on a date," he said.

"Fine, I'll call him back," I said.

"Jake, I'm sorry, my dad says its too late for me to be going anywhere," I said.

"Oh, alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow," Jake said.

"Okay, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight Miles," my dad said as I ran back to my room. Everything was going good until I realized that the phone in my hand, the one I used to call Jake, was the Hannah phone.

"Sweet niblits," I said.

**Uh oh! Has Miley been caught? Or will she be able to lie her way out of this one?**

**Find out, next chapter. Coming as soon as I come back. :**


	5. Dude, don't buy a Dell

A/N: For those of you who don't know, I had to get my laptop fixed due to the fact that my buttons aren't working. If you would like to know which ones, read the beginning of the new chapter of Something That Produces Results The next chapter of this story, as well as the one after that, is on my laptop. Now, you guys can either choose to wait until it gets fixed and see the original reaction to Miley's mistake, or I can write a completely new chapter, possibly altering the outcome of the story. It up to you guys.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

Sorry guys. I'm starting everything over. Its been way too long since I've updated on here, and I wouldn't even know where to begin with getting into the swing of things. I can tell you how I wanted Something that Produces Results to go, but I wouldn't be able to write it. It's taken me so long to get a computer again, and I can't bring myself to go in that direction anymore. I'm sorry. I will, however, write a new Instant Star (Juderman, of course) which, you guys should expect soon. 24 Hours, that's just cancelled. No more. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but, not so much anymore. As for If We Were A Movie, the same goes with that. I read the author's note I left, and I don't even have any clue where I was going with the rest of that. So my apologies to you all. Currently, I'm outlining a few stories.

**Instant Star**

High school Juderman, set to numerous The Academy Is… songs.

Post season 4 Juderman

Possible continuation of Cardigan Weather and/or Kismet

I've reread those stories, and I've got so many things running through my head as to what I can do with them.

**Camp Rock**

A Shane/Mitchie fic. It was originally a Demi/Joe posted on Camp Rock Fan, but that sight doesn't exist anymore. I'll just have to rework it.

**Hannah Montana**

I'm all for the Miley/Joe shipping right now. I had something written, but I can't find that notebook. It sucks, because it was wonderful, called Even Fairytale Characters Would Be Jealous. I'll try to figure that out. I've also got an idea about after Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas, and Mr. Jonas, the boys want Robbie to do their whole album. But its been done down into the ground, so I'll have to figure out how to put my little spin on it. And if that doesn't work out, then a HM/J.O.N.A.S. crossover (I know it doesn't exist yet), but the shows have the same premise, its not possible to keep the Lucas Brothers away from Hannah Montana.

So we'll see. Expect something before Thanksgiving. And if you really like one of these ideas, let me know, I'll get to working on them quickly. Until then, sorry I couldn't finish these stories. Oh and message me if you want to know how Something That Produces Results would've ended.


End file.
